Jimmy Neutron
James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name. He is the world's smartest 10-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir. James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron", because of his discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, who is named after Robert H. Goddard (a pioneer in modern rocketry) and his parents, Hugh, a bumbling, goofy car salesman and duck-lover, and Judy who is his mother. He has an IQ of 210, making him the most intelligent resident of Retroville. He also loves having adventures with his best friends; Carl, Sheen, Nick, Cindy, Libby and Goddard and fighting bad guys. Jimmy also hates being short and usually gets mad when he's reminded of it. He is voiced by Debi Derryberry who also voiced Pac-Man in Street Fighter X Tekken. Appearance Jimmy has a large forehead (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick hairstyle. He is often teased because he is shorter than most of the kids his age and the youngest student in his class. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers. His underwear consists of plaid boxer shorts, as shown in the film and in the first episode of the series, he wears knee socks. In the shorts and the film, Jimmy wore violet-blue shorts and brown shoes. He also wears a blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask while working on his inventions). In the pilot, he wore a striped shirt, brown shoes and blue shorts. A picture of him in this outfit can be seen several times in the show. Personality Jimmy has an impossible I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen and quite possibly the smartest individual in the whole world. He is a complex character. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win science projects and competitions things pointless. In fact, Jimmy has been banned from the science fair for life to give normal kids an actual chance. His brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, play tricks on people and gets very curious when there's something unusual happening, however the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which results in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is highly considered a menace by everyone. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy is a nice guy, although sometimes he can be arrogant, selfish, irresponsible and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable and impatient around most people, mostly his friends and sometimes treats them like underlings. He can be friendly, but can come off as a smart-aleck or a nerd and sometimes he can be unsympathetic to people's feelings. Sometimes, he makes up scientific claims, which his friends think are a bunch of baloney. Jimmy is also shown to be lazy in several episodes and relies on his inventions to do even the simplest things for him, which causes trouble for him and everyone around him. Jimmy also almost never learns from his mistakes and usually doesn't listen to his friends when they try to warn him about something in his plans. He enjoys being a hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. It is also shown that while his friends don't like him, it doesn't mean they don't care about him. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party that he lets Sheen throw in his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares deeply for his friends, parents and Goddard. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a duck-obsessed adult. In a few episodes, Jimmy is shown to be somewhat gullible and throughout the series, he loses his common sense and doesn't think his inventions and plans through. Despite all this, he nearly never learns from his mistakes and refuses to acknowledge them. Sometimes though, it is hinted that Jimmy may, deep down, be insecure about being super smart, as he is constantly bullied because of it and that he causes problems for everyone, indicated by his statements in Normal Boy. He is also shown to be insecure about his small stature and loses his temper when he's mocked or reminded of it. He is also hinted to be lonely a few times. There are times when Jimmy actually shows signs of humility and actually takes responsibility for his actions. A perfect example would be in the movie, when he realizes that the parents getting abducted was his fault and his friends get angry and bitter towards him. In his own separate cell, Jimmy starts crying, not just out of remorse, but out of his own insecurities. After the day is saved, Jimmy apologizes to his parents and tells them he loves them. In the pilot, the shorts, the movie and early episodes, he was awkward, naive, clumsy, childlike, nerdy, mischievous, and shy. His voice was also a bit more high pitched and scratchy. However, since then he has become more of a leader, a bit irritable, kind of a know-it-all, somewhat arrogant and his voice is more deep and clear. Abilities However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the scientific way and people find his explanations very complicated and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead, leading some to believe he might have a case of Asperger syndrome. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way) in his lab, in the episode "Love Potion 976/J" after he improves its interior appearance, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from his hair. In the episode, Lights! Camera! Danger!, Jimmy is revealed to be a terrible artist and writer due to his lack of creativity. But in the movie, he can draw fairly well, as far as his inventions' blueprints are concerned. Inventions Jimmy's inventions include, but are not limited to Goddard, a time machine, the Nanobots, and many more. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include The Neutronic Air Gum, that allow humans to breathe under water, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy, that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket or hover car. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to go inside their favorite video game, and a Cloning Machine. Jimmy also has a watch that is able to communicate with others, thought it is not clear when he invented (or enhanced) it. In "Crime Sheen Investigation", Jimmy introduces the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 which is later used in "Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen" for more important reasons. One of his most recurring inventions is his Shrink Ray, which he uses to change the size of objects or people and the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions, similar to the series out of old junk. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with space buses, space bikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab, located under his clubhouse, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from a piece of his hair. In the Chrysler Town & Country Commercial, he introduces his newest invention: "The Neutron Dimensionalizer." In the Planet Sheen pilot episode, his latest invention is a top-secret rocket made just for one, which Sheen uses to blast himself off into space.Category:Jimmy Neutron Heroes Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Time-Travellers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Neutral Good Category:Inventors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Victims Category:Pet owners Category:Heroic Creator Category:Destructive Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pure Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Successful Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Love Rivals Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Damsels Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Secret Agents Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Archenemy Category:Straight man Category:Selfless Category:Gadgeteers Category:Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:The Chosen One Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Famous Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Vehicular Category:Falsely Accused Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Titular Category:Male Category:The Hero Category:Mischievous Category:Role Models